


Let Life Begin Anew

by voyagerdansleslivres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinks, M/M, Mpreg, Overprotective Thorin, Softy Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagerdansleslivres/pseuds/voyagerdansleslivres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His magic sizzled over his skin, killing green eyes stared ahead at the swirling mist and hissing whispers that was The Veil. He stepped forward, blocking out the voices screaming his name, and calmly let himself fall in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Life Begin Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Just before we get started I want to point out that in this story, Harry had left the war when he stepped in the Veil. Hermione knew what he was going to do before hand and after yelling and protesting, she supported him.

Harry had, had enough. Enough with the war. Enough with the people that claimed to be friends but left as soon as he did something they didn't agree with. His only family were Remus, Tonks, Hermione, and Fred and George. They stuck by him, stuck by all the changes he went through. Especially with his inheritance. He had found that his mum was part Elf. A Light Elf, specifically, which had their own kind of elemental magic depending on the person. 

With the inheritance, it also came with a few extra differences in his appearance. He shrunk a few inches, making his already shorter frame impossibly short. He now stood and just shy of 5' foot. Remus had laughed at that, saying that both his mum and dad were quite tall and usually Elves were giants. Along with the shortness, his hair had become longer, now brushing his middle back. He would have thought that the length would tame the curls, but they were still pretty unruly. Now they were...pretty though. His skin had become slightly paler and his muscles that he had worked hard for had now shrunk to a leanness. Not scrawny though.

His own already impressive magic had nearly doubled when his inheritance came. The magic nearly exploding out of him. Now, he had to keep his magic under lock and key to make sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone with accidental magic. It was hard, and at times he slipped up, the most that has happened was that his magic had sizzled in the air before settling on his skin. They had made weird little markings in what he assumed to be another language. Remus had told him that a Light Elf's magic could imprint their soul mate's name upon their skin. And if those markings were his mate's name, then how could he ever be able to find them?

Harry sighed, Hermione glanced at him and gave him a watery eyed smile, gripping his hand in hers. They were going to the room that held the Veil. He had told her what he was planning. How he heard whispers that the Veil, at times, didn't put some one into the spirit world. But in another world entirely. And that was what he needed really. He couldn't get away from Voldemort no matter how hard he tried. He would always find him one way or another. Having a lot of the people he considered family betray him really didn't help him in anyway either. He was scared, scared that he wouldn't go to where he wanted to but be dead. He had to try though.

They were in the room now, Hermione was gripping onto him, her head resting atop of his. He clutched onto her, her fingers digging into his back. When she spoke, her voice was shaky and broken. Filled with worry. She was scared for him, and although he didn't know it, she planned on soon following into the Veil after him. Not today, and maybe not next week, but where ever Harry went, she knew she had to follow. So she would, even if it meant the possibility of death.

"You better not die Harry. I will kill you if you do." Harry's eyes teared up a bit as he let out a dry chuckle. Smiling softly at the girl he considered to be his sister. They pulled away from one another, Hermione wiping her eyes before lightly pushing him towards the Veil. Harry gave one last smile before turning and slowly making his way to the Veil.

Harry took a few steps forward. His hand gripping the bag that was filled with his necessities and clothes. His shoulders were lightly shaking as he stared forward. His magic sizzled over his skin, killing green eyes stared ahead at the swirling mist and hissing whispers that was The Veil. He stepped forward, blocking out the voices screaming his name, and calmly let himself fall in.

He awoke with dirt in his face and sticks digging into his side.

Harry supposed that was a good sign. At least he wasn't dead. 

He sat up, pushing his glasses up and ruffling his hair that was filled with leaves. Green eyes glanced around, standing up slowly. He was in a forest, that was for sure. The trees were big and he felt a strange sense of magic. Harry tensed slightly. Letting a bit of his elemental magic seep into the ground and around the roots, closing his eyes and hearing the whispers from the trees. He snapped his magic back when he felt a dark presence. 

He outstretched his arm, bending his knees and darting his eyes around. He didn't need a wand anymore, countless hours of wand less magic practicing with Hermione had assured he probably wouldn't need one for the rest of his life. His ear twitched a bit and he whirled around to see a tall and huge spider coming to him. He was reminded of Hagrid's old spider, but pushed that out of his mind. This creature was darker.

"Adura Ventus!" He shouted, fire sparking from his hand and curling dangerously, licking at the air with it's heat before striking the creature. He heard it shriek before silence. Then more shrieking came about. He spun around, eyes darting to find many of the same huge spiders making their way quickly to him. His magic sparked dangerously. Curling around him protectively. He yelled out, feeling the fire licking at his skin before pushing it out, it didn't hurt though. He felt a great sense of relief. 

Harry heard briefly the sound of yelling, he spun around quickly, pinning these smaller looking people with his green eyes. They were sparked with light and glinting. They paused, staring at him before Harry turned back around and let the fire kill more of the spiders, watching the rest scramble off. He pulled his magic back in. Instead of pushing at his core like before, it was now quietly humming contently. He took a few deep breaths, turning back around to look at the men staring at him in wonder.

"What are you? And what is your business in these parts?!" The big one in front yelled, his voice was gruff and the top of his head was bald. The baldness tinted with dark black ink. There were two smaller, younger looker men behind him. One with dark brown hair, gazing at him curiously with wide eyes. The other a blonde, this one looking a bit more guarded than the brunette. They all were wearing weird clothes with armor. The tall one had an ax in his belt. The blonde had a sword, the brunette had a bow and arrow.He straightened up, tugging his bag back on his shoulder.

"I am a human with a few extra talents. I have come here because I wish to get away from troubles that I would rather like to keep unsaid and put behind me." He smiled politely at the three in front of him, showing them his slightly sharp teeth. The younger looking ones had looked slightly less guarded, a smile curling at both of their lips. The older one looked at him pointedly.

"Where do you wish to go?" The eldest said, the brunette had brightened. Harry had smiled when he suddenly blurted out an answer before he had time to even think of what he could say.

"He could stay with us!" He had said, blushing a bit as the two other one's gaze turned to him. Harry smiled at them, letting their attention fall on him once more before he nodded.

"I wouldn't particularly oppose that idea. You could probably tell I am not from around here and you could probably teach me a lot about where I am." He walked to the trio slowly."My name is Harry, Harry Potter." He smiled at them, seeing the oldest nod and straighten a bit.

"Dwalin at yer' service." He bowed a bit, nodding his head before grumbling lightly under his breath as the two younger ones pushed in front of him and smiled at Harry with two bright and welcoming smiles. The two bowing at the same time. 

"I'm Fili, at your service." Said the blonde.

"And I am Kili, at your service."Said the brunette. Harry's heart clenched painfully for a moment, but he smiled at the two to hide it. The two of them reminded him of Fred and George a bit. They were certainly brothers, and while not twins, Harry could tell that the two of them were probably very close to one another. Just like the twins.

"We should take you to the kingdom, the King will know what to do and where to put you." Dwalin said. Harry nodded, looking at him. Kili and Fili were smiling, bright white teeth glinting. They both had a piece of gold glinting and shining in their mouths. 

"Where exactly am I? What world is this?" Harry asked quietly, mind reeling and trying to think of any other worlds that he was taught about at Hogwarts. All they really talked about was about the Muggle World and how they differed from the magical. Fili and Kili both looked at him funny, lifting their eyebrows at him and muttering to one another. 

"You are in Middle Earth, close by to The Lonely Mountain, where we will be taking you." Dwalin told him. Harry tried thinking of something, anything that told him that sounded familiar. Nothing came up. He was slightly worried he did die and this was all just some strange sort of afterlife that Fate had in store for him. Fate had made everything before this pretty complicated.

"Shall we go?" Harry tugged on the bag on his shoulder a bit, biting his lip before pushing up his glasses. His mind was still whirling with possibilities about this Lonely Mountain Kingdom that Dwalin talked about.The oldest nodded before turning and walking further into the woods. Harry and the other two followed.

"Why do you dress so funny?" Kili asked quietly. Harry merely smiled and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Seeing the brunette flush. Up close, Harry noticed they all had braids in their long hair, each one of them in a different style.

"I could ask the same for you." Harry and Fili laughed softly while Kili flushed and shouted that he wasn't.

The rest of the way was silent. And when the four of them got to their supposed destination. Harry merely raised an eyebrow and looked up at the tall mountain in front of him. He let his magic seep into the earth for a small bit. A bit surprised at feeling all of the life beings inside of the mountain.

Dwalin stepped up, racking his knuckles against what seemed to be a regular piece of rock. But Harry watched with wide eyes as the rock parted and opened in a huge gateway that was edged with rubies and crystals. The walls were sparkling with tiny little diamonds and the what would be a dark hallway was lit with the light of the crystals. His eyes widened at the sheer beauty of it and the three chuckled at him. Harry smiled a bit and looked at them.

"It's beautiful." He said, the three nodded absently before leading him inside. They gave him a tour and introduced him to what seemed like everyone in the city. While on the tour, Harry noticed that along every wall there were thousands it seemed like, of different types of jewels. Harry tried thinking of another race that loved and hoarded jewels and riches. The only one that he could really think of was the Goblins, and these people were much too nice and didn't even look like any Goblin that he has seen before. 

When they passed by the huge library, Dwalin had him meet his own mate. A smaller man named Ori who was a little shy but got excited and opened up when Harry started talking about books. The shorter man was wearing a thick jumper with mittens. Which was a little surprising considering that it was pretty hot in here and he didn't even seem to mind. Ori seemed to noticed and smiled a bit, leaning when Dwalin wasn't whispering and told him how Dwalin made them for him for their anniversary. 

He almost laughed, the thought of the big and gruff Dwalin sitting down and knitting was a bit hilarious actually. Ori simply smiled at him and pressed closer to Dwalin's side. Harry was surprised when the gruff Dwalin he had met earlier was turned to big teddy bear who coddled the younger man. He smiled at the two. 

After they finished, Dwalin told him that he was going to take him to meet the King. Thorin was his name. Harry nodded and pushed up his glasses, the arm of his sleeve slipping down a bit and showing the ink on his arm. Dwalin's gaze narrowed before he motioned to Harry's arm."May I see that?" He asked, voice rough. Harry nodded and tugged the arm of his sleeve up to his elbow. Shrugging a bit.

"Someone told me that in my race, your soul mate's name will appear on your skin. I never knew that it even spelled out a name." Harry gasped suddenly, gaze flying up to look at Dwalin's face."You know who it is?" Dwalin nodded slowly, mouth in a thin line."Will you take me to him?" Hope filled him and his magic hummed in his veins. It felt nice. Maybe he would finally meet the man that had already laid claim to his heart.

"That is what we were going to do." Dwalin started walking down the long corridor, Harry following. They walked up a crystal staircase to a big open hall. Harry's magic suddenly tugged on his core as he saw the throne and the king sitting on it. There seemed to be a big pile of gold surrounding the throne, the throne itself was big and gold. Etched with rubies and different coloured jewels. In the center of it there seemed to be a place for something, something that wasn't there. Harry swallowed heavily, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. Pleasantly, however, this time. 

As Harry got closer, he looked at the king. He was younger than he was expecting. With only a few gray streaks in his long dark hair. There was a couple of wrinkles around his eyes and his eyebrows were thick and low. His nose straight and eyes an intense dark blow. He had a couple of long braids next to his face with a dark blue bead in each of them. A cut jaw that was covered in a beard and thin lips. He was very handsome. His magic sizzled and thrummed in his skin. His core feeling like it was on fire with his elemental magic stirring. Harry's heart stuttered as he met the dark eyes with his own green ones. 

He had finally met the man's whose name was etched onto his skin by the magic he was blessed with.

With that thought in his head, Harry had fainted, faintly aware of a deep voice calling his name and a blue streak racing toward him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well! I hoped you all liked this chapter and I hope you will want to continue to read the story


End file.
